Prisoner
by Angst Is My Middle Name
Summary: Not all prisoners are behind iron bars. Some are kept somewhere much worse...


**_Thought this was an interesting take on everyone's favorite serial killer. One day, I just got the image of sweet, innocent little Gabriel trapped inside his own head with Sylar being a meanie and keeping him there. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. If I did... there would be SO MUCH Petrellicest and Mylar, it's not funny. Oh, and flames will be used to burn my old work pants with glee._**

* * *

You are a prisoner, not in the traditional sense, but a prisoner nonetheless. Trapped. Locked up. Locked away. Hidden from the world. Unfortunately, you can see everything that happens. Ever since came in and took over, you have been kept out of your own body. It is no longer yours to control. You must always keep yourself hidden away from the monster in your mind. It is truly strange to be afraid of someone who is essentially yourself, but Sylar is very, _very_ frightening. You aren't even sure when the monster came, when he decided to kill, chose to take over, stole your life away. He took everything from you. Your name was not his; he abhorred it. His name was hated to you. It was odd hating someone who was very nearly yourself, but Sylar is evil.

You hate being locked away because you can see everything he does, just as though there is a giant window in your head. (His head? _Your head_.) You are horrified by the things Sylar has done. The first time he took over and killed Brian, he put you back. Only a second ago, you had been fixing a watch. Now you were standing over a corpse. The crystal clattered to the floor, but, before you could do anything, Sylar came back. You huddled in the corner of your mind, knees drawn up to your chest, sobbing. You didn't even want to see what he was doing to the man he'd just killed. Suddenly…

"Pathetic!"

Your head snaps up. There is Sylar, standing before you, his hands bloody.

"What did you do?!" you gasp at him.

"I was helping you. _You _are weak. I'm here to make you stronger."

"I don't want to be stronger! Not if I have to kill! I'm not going to Hell for-"

You are cut off, and so is your oxygen. Invisible fingers grip your throat, choking you, _killing _you. You try and gasp for breath but to no avail. Sylar is laughing now. You claw at your neck, attempting to remove the fingers from your throat. Blackness begins to close in on your vision, your head swims, your lungs burn. He quickly releases you. You crumple immediately, sucking in breath after breath. You can hear him laughing again. The pounding in your head prevents you from hearing properly. Words like 'weak' and 'pathetic' and 'worthless' float into your mind. You continue to suck in deep lungfuls of air as he walks away. Tears leak from your eyes once more. You hate him.

There are rare times when he lets you out, but it's not for long. He let you talk to Mohinder. He let you be Zane. You enjoyed that a lot. What you did not enjoy was Mohinder stabbing you in the back of he neck with that huge needle. It hurt. You nearly cried from the pain. Then, Sylar took over and hurt Mohinder. You almost screamed "NO!". You like Mohinder very much. Mohinder had been nice to you all the time. He never hurt you or was angry with you, and he seemed to like you, too. Every time you saw you were given a big smile. Until Sylar came back, the two of you got along very well. Sylar had to ruin everything. No matter how loud you begged and cried and screamed, how hard you pounded on that giant window in your mind, he ignored you. He killed that woman. He killed your chance at normality. You could've been happy with Mohinder. The two of you could've been very good friends… maybe more. All you wanted was normalcy, and Sylar would never allow you to have it.

He keeps you locked up, locked away, trapped. You want so badly to be free. You try to push your way out, to make your voice heard, to get rid of Sylar. However, he is too strong. He beats you back every time, with harsh words and rough handling. You wish you could split yourself and become two different people: Gabriel and Sylar. He laughs at you when you shout these thoughts at him, and he yells back.

_Pathetic._

_Weak._

_Worthless._

_**Nothing.**_

He leaves. He kills. He ruins lives. He creates fear and hate.

You stay. You shake. You are crying. You begin weeping and sobbing.

You are prisoner inside your own head.

* * *

**_Y'know, reviews make the author happy and give her a reason to type more stories... like the ones she has hidden away. winkwinknudgenudge_**


End file.
